Estoy enamorado...de ti
by Cerberusmon
Summary: Bueno, este es un fic Taito, lo que significa que tiene yaoi (relaciones homosexuales) así que si eres homofóbico no lo leas.
1. La ausencia de Taichi

Suspiré involuntariamente después de voltear y ver el lugar vacío, junto al mío

_Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío, es propiedad de Toei, Bandai, etc. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para escribir esta historia, sin ganar nada de dinero por ella._

_Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribo, así que si no te gusta tómalo en cuenta, ok?_

La historia se sitúa unos 5 ó 6 años después del Digimundo, es un fic Taito así que si eres homofóbico no lo leas ¬_¬.

** **

**Estoy enamorado....de tí**

Por Cerberusmon 

Capítulo 1: La ausencia de Taichi

Suspiré involuntariamente después de voltear y ver el lugar vacío, junto al mío. Con este ya son 3 días que Taichi no venía a la escuela, y eso empezaba a preocuparme. Me preocupaba que, aunque tenemos casi 5 años siendo los mejores amigos, no me haya hablado para decirme qué está pasando. He intentado hablarle varias veces pero siempre pasa lo mismo, él se niega a contestar y Hikari tiene que inventar alguna excusa...

"Bueno, Yamato, ya que estabas tan atento a la explicación, ¿por qué no pasas al pizarrón y resuelves está ecuación de 5° grado?" dijo el profesor de aritmética sacándome de mis pensamientos y obligándome a pasar al pizarrón. Como era de esperarse, no sabía de qué rayos me estaba hablando así que no me quedo más remedio que admitirlo.

"perdone, pero no estaba atento a la clase" dije después de unos instantes de estar viendo la ecuación como si estuviera escrita en chino.

"Bien, en ese caso salga del salón, y espero que mañana no esté tan atento" me dijo con voz irónica mientras señalaba la puerta. 'este va a ser un largo día'**...** pensé mientras cerraba la puerta del salón.

Para mi alivio llegó el descanso, después de 5 aburridas clases y varios incidentes como el de la clase de aritmética

Como de costumbre Sora, Koushiro, Jyou y yo nos reunimos bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del patio. Hablamos de las cosas de siempre hasta que Koushiro hizo notar la ausencia de Taichi durante estos días.

"es cierto, hace varios días que no viene a la escuela" dijo Koushiro. "alguien sabe por qué?" preguntó Jyou a lo que todos respondieron que no. Al parecer nadie sabía la razón de la ausencia de Taichi. De repente noté algo, Sora estaba extrañamente callada y se sentó un poco alejada del grupo, eso me sorprendió, ella era una de las mejores amiga de Tai y por lo tanto, ella debería ser la que estuviera más interesada en saber que pasaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba tan seria, el timbre sonó y todos tuvimos que volver a clases. Mientras caminaba a uno de los salones se me ocurrió ir a visitar a Taichi después de la escuela, tal vez si hablaba personalmente con él, lograría que me dijera qué estaba mal.

Para mi suerte, las clases fueron un poco más entretenidas que las de la mañana y se pasaron rápido. Mientras caminaba hacia el departamento de Taichi, pensaba en la extraña conducta de Sora, ella por lo general es la más alegre del grupo y siempre platicaba conmigo. Hoy parecía enojada conmigo, lo cuál era lo más seguro ya que varias veces la descubrí mirándome con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en sus ojos, y hoy ni siquiera me saludó.

Pensando en esto, llegué a la puerta del departamento de la familia Yagami, pero cuando estaba por tocar el timbre, oí una voz detrás de mí....


	2. En el Departamento

El segundo capítulo

_El segundo capítulo....espero que les guste ^-^. Jeje, quien sabe qué hice y borré los pocos reviews que tenía, ^^', todavía no aprendo a manejar esto bien...-_-'_

**Estoy enamorado....de tí**

**Por Cerberusmon**

** **

** **

Capítulo 2: En el departamento 

"Hola Yamato, ¿vienes a visitar a Taichi?" dijo la persona que estaba a mis espaldas, cuando volteé me encontré con Hikari, la hermana menor de Taichi. "Sí, vengo a ver por qué no ha ido a la escuela, ¿tú sabes algo Kari?.

Hikari miro al suelo y me dijo "Pues no sé la razón, pero Tai ha estado bastante deprimido estos días, se pasa todo el tiempo en el cuarto y no ha comido nada desde que llegó de la escuela el lunes, pensé que tú sabrías algo" su voz sonaba preocupada, lo cual era muy raro en ella. "Bueno, pero tal vez ahora que te vea quiera platicar contigo y te diga lo que le pasa" me dijo con una gran sonrisa, animándose un poco.

Hikari abrió la puerta y los dos entramos al departamento, adentro todo estaba callado, al parecer los padres de Tai y Kari habían salido. "Tai está en nuestro cuarto" me dijo mientras se sentaba en la sala y prendía la televisión.

"Sí, gracias Kari" le dije y luego me paré frente a la puerta del cuarto que Taichi y Hikari compartían. Llamé a la puerta y esperé unos segundos por una respuesta que nunca llegó. Era curioso, estaba bastante nervioso. Después de pensarlo un poco abrí un poco la puerta.

Adentro estaba obscuro pero gracias a que las cortinas no estaban totalmente corridas, una vez que me acostumbre, pude ver casi perfectamente. Taichi estaba acostado en la cama, al parecer lo que me había dicho Kari hacía unos instantes era cierto, Tai no había comido en varios días, lo que se notaba en su cuerpo que estaba bastante delgado. Cuando ví su cara me sorprendí aún más, tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas y los huesos de la cara empezaban a notarse debido a la falta de alimento.

Me senté en la cama a esperar a que despertara y casi me caigo de ella cuando oí la voz fría e inexpresiva de Taichi: "¿qué rayos haces aquí, Yamato?" Volteé a verle la cara, tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Vine a ver si estabas bien, tienes 3 días sin ir a la escuela y nadie sabe nada de ti, ¿te pasa algo?" Como respuesta él abrió los ojos, y pude notar que estaban rojos, signo inequívoco de que había estado llorando. Así que opté por no preguntar cosas obvias...

"¿Tai? ¿qué te pasa? ¿algo está mal?" pregunté a la vez que cambiaba de posición para tenerlo cara a cara. "Nada que te importe" me respondió secamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos.

"Vamos Tai, soy tu amigo, puedes decirme lo que pasa" le insistí. "Aunque te lo diga no podrías ayudarme". "Tal vez sí, o por lo menos puedo darte algún consejo" dije, esperanzado, porque su voz había perdido la frialdad y volvía a ser la de siempre.

"lo dudo mucho" dijo poniéndose de píe. "salgamos de aquí, estoy harto de estar encerrado en este cuarto" me dijo con una sonrisa, al menos ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

"claro, como tú quieras" le dije. "Ok, pero creo que primero me cambiaré de ropa y me lavaré la cara", le dije que sí y me salí a la sala a esperarlo, cuando llegué, Kari ya no estaba ahí, había salido de nuevo a la calle.


	3. Sopa instantanea y confesiones

Bueno

Bueno...acá va la parte difícil...-_-' espero que salga bien....vamos!! necesito que me digan qué les parece este fic!! Y en qué podría mejorar ^-^'. Bueno, las sopas instantáneas tienen muchos nombres...pero son esas sopas que vienen en vaso y se preparan en el microondas ^-^'.

** **

**Estoy enamorado....de tí**

**Por Cerberusmon**

** **

** **

Capítulo 3: Sopa instantánea y confesiones 

Un rato después los dos íbamos caminando rumbo al parque. "Y ¿qué ha pasado en la escuela? ¿me he quedado muy atrás en las materias?" dijo para terminar el largo silencio que hubo desde que salimos de su departamento."pues no ha pasado nada...igual de aburrido que siempre, no te has quedado atrás, tienes suerte de que no hallamos visto algún tema nuevo".

Calló por un momento, como dudando si decir algo o no, y al fin pregunto: "¿y Sora? ¿está bien?" a la vez que se ruborizaba un poco. Esto ya se estaba poniendo sospechoso, Tai se deprime y Sora actúa extraño, definitivamente eso tiene algo que ver...."pues ha estado muy rara, parece que está enojada conmigo o algo, hoy ni siquiera me saludó, pero yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada"

A mi respuesta, Tai solo se sonroja más y mira al piso..."Ya veo...", "Se pelearon o algo? Sora empezó a actuar así cuando tú faltaste a la escuela...y no creo que sea una casualidad" le dije mientras me sentaba al pie de un cerezo, decidido a sacarle la verdad...

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirte lo que pasó..." me respondió mientras el también se sentaba. "Todo empezó el lunes cuando acabó la clase de Lenguaje, que era la última que teníamos, Sora me dijo que tenía que decirme algo. Esperó a que todos se salieran y..." se calló unos segundos, como si no supiera como continuar...

"¿Y?""...me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí, que lo había estado desde que fuimos al digimundo...""pero eso es genial, Tai!!" él solo se encogió de hombros ante mi comentario "o no?""No!!! Por que yo no le correspondo""¡¿no?! Pero si yo pensaba que te gustaba Sora, todos piensan eso!!" Me sorprendí bastante, todos creíamos que esos dos algún día se casarían..."pero no, yo...estoy enamorado de otra persona.." 

"¡¿En serio?! ¿De quién?" Ante mi pregunta, Tai solo se sonroja como nunca y voltea hacia otro lado..."No creo que eso venga al tema, Sora se enojó cuando le dije eso, y de quién estaba enamorado....y acabamos peleando como nunca habíamos peleado antes..."

"Bueno, pero eso realmente no explica el que hayas faltado a la escuela!" Le dije enojado de que estuviera con rodeos. "Bueno, no tengo ganas de ver a Sora, ella sabe quién me gusta...y quién sabe lo que sea capáz de hacer..."

"¿Matarla? Por favor Tai! Lo más que puede hacer es decirle a todo el mundo" bueno...no era muy reconfortante lo que dije....pero no se me ocurrió nada más...

Antes de que Tai pudiera responderme, su estómago lo hizo por él y yo solté una carcajada..."Es cierto, no has comido nada, ¿te parece que vayamos a mi departamento y comamos allá? No traigo nada de dinero..."

"Claro, lo que sea está bien.." Mi departamento estaba muy cerca así que no tuvimos que caminar mucho, cuando llegamos, Tai se puso a ver la tele y yo me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de comer...no había casi anda así que tuvimos que comer sopa instantánea...

"bueno, nos tendremos que conformar con sopa instantánea Tai...mi papá no ha ido a comprar comida.." le dije mientras le daba el vaso y me sentaba en el sillón a ver la tele. Parecía que todos los canales se pusieron de acuerdo para no poner nada interesante, y por fin decidimos apagar la tele e ir a mi cuarto para escuchar música.

"Oye Tai, no terminaste de decirme.....¿por qué te apura tanto lo que Sora pueda hacer? No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien..." Tai suspiró como resignándose...jeje, había creído que se me olvidaría. "es que...a mi me gusta un hombre...no una mujer.."


	4. La confesión mayor...

Acá la parte más difícil

Acá la parte más difícil...espero que me salga bien...todavía no confío mucho en mi habilidad para escribir _. Este capítulo va dedicado a Umi, Ariadna y Cris, gracias por sus reviews!!! Las pelis son las que están de estreno acá en México, y la películade 'S@dico' es la más aburrida y mala que he visto en mi vida, ahórrense el dinero de la renta ¬_¬'

**Estoy enamorado....de tí**

**Por Cerberusmon**

** **

** **

Capítulo 4: La confesión mayor... 

"Es que...a mi me gusta un hombre...no una mujer.." Eso era lo que menos me esperaba, no sabía qué decir ante la confesión de Tai...y su silencio no ayudaba mucho, parecía que había encontrado algo muy interesante en su vaso de sopa, y no apartaba la vista de ahí. "Comprenderé si no quieres volver a hablarme, mejor me voy...", dijo levantándose de mi cama y malinterpretando mi silencio.

"Espera Tai!!" le dije parándome enfrente de la puerta para evitar que saliera del cuarto, "No hay nada de malo en eso, es sólo que me sorprendí un poco" Él se relajó un poco y se volvió a sentar en la cama mientras yo ponía algo de música.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a rentar una película? La verdad no tengo ganas de regresar a mi casa" me dijo poco antes de empezar a comer la sopa.

"claro, como quieras..." hubo un rato de silencio en lo que los dos devorábamos la sopa, yo también tenía bastante hambre, el destino había conspirado para no dejarme comer nada hoy, se me hizo tarde y no pude desayunar y para colmo no pude comprar nada de comer en la escuela porque se me olvidó llevar dinero.**__**

Un rato después los dos estábamos en el video club, tratando de ponernos de acuerdo sobre qué película ver..."¿Qué te parece 'Revelaciones'?" "Ya la vi...¿Leyenda Urbana 2?" "ya la ví...."Después de una media hora decidimos rentar una película llamada 'S@dico'.

Salimos del video club y caminamos hacia mi departamento, Tai sugirió que compráramos palomitas o algo así y él entró a una tienda a comprar mientras yo me quedé afuera esperándolo. Apenas me estaba recargando afuera de la tienda cuando oí una voz muy familiar llamándome"Hola Yamato, ¿qué haces?" era Mimi, que había venido de vacaciones unos días.

Atrás de ella venía Sora y como lo suponía, me ignoró olímpicamente y se pasó de largo mientras Mimi se detenía a saludarme, y eso fue una suerte, no sé que hubiera pasado si ella y Tai se encontraban. "Pues nada, aquí esperando a Tai, ¿y tú?" "Sora y yo vamos al centro comercial, a propósito, ¿te enojaste con ella? Ni siquiera te dijo 'hola'..."

"parece que está enojada conmigo pero yo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada.." "qué raro...bueno, será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos!" Mimi corrió para alcanzar a Sora y ambas dieron vuelta en la esquina..."Vaya, estuvo cerca..."

"Qué estuvo cerca?" No me había dado cuenta de que Tai había salido de la tienda...."N-no, nada, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Tai me dio una de las bolsas que traía "había algo de gente en la caja, nos vamos?" "ok..."

Caminamos un poco y llegamos a mi departamento, contrarío a lo que sugería el título...la película estaba muuuy aburrida, tanto que me quedé dormido, cuando desperté, la película ya se había acabado y Taichi tenía una mirada burlona. "¿Ya ves? Te dije que no rentáramos esa" "Hey! Tú fuiste el que quiso rentarla"

"no es cierto!!" le dije a la vez que le aventaba una almohada "que sí!" me respondió él aventando la almohada de nuevo...Unos segundos después estábamos en una guerra de almohadas, de repente resbalé y jalé a Tai conmigo. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el suelo y Tai había caído arriba de mí. Iba a decirle que se quitara cuando algo me detuvo..sus labios rozando los míos...


	5. Los celos de Sora

Bueno, aquí va el 5° capítulo, haber qué tal sale

_Bueno, aquí va el 5° capítulo, haber qué tal sale. Este capítulo lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana, bueno, casi todos los escribo a esa hora, espero les guste. Se aceptan propuestas para el título del fic._

**Estoy enamorado....de tí**

**Por Cerberusmon**

** **

** **

Capítulo 5:Los celos de Sora 

¡¿Taichi está besándome?!...Lentamente, él separó su cara de la mía y se quedó viéndome a los ojos, no pude decirle nada por que en ese instante oí el ruido de la puerta del departamento abriéndose. Taichi se levantó rápidamente.

"Yamato, vine a recoger algo de ropa, uno de los satélites de la compañía tuvo una falla y tenemos que reconfigurar todo el sistema, no voy a venir a dormir..."

Dijo mi padre mientras entraba a la sala y al notar la presencia de Tai lo saludó. "ah, hola Taichi""hola señor Ishida"mi papá salió de la sala, rumbo a su cuarto, para empezar a empacar.

Taichi y yo seguíamos como estatuas, él parado en medio de la sala y yo todavía sentado en el suelo.."Creo..que es mejor que me vaya...nos vemos" y salió corriendo del departamento. "bueno, ya acabé, nos vemos mañana, háblame a la estación si hay cualquier problema" Dijo mi papá mientras salía por la puerta con una maleta. "Ok".

Me quedé solo en el departamento y decidí ir a mi cuarto a dormir un rato, estaba cansado y mañana habrían clases, además no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Un rato después desperté por el sonido del teléfono, me levante medio dormido y contesté...

"Bueno?" dije con voz media dormida..."Hola Matt! Soy Mimi, estabas dormido?" "sí, pero no importa, igual tenía que despertar para hacer la tarea" mentí para no hacerla sentir mal. "Bueno, te hablo para contarte algo, ya sé por qué Sora está enojada contigo" Bueno..por lo menos hablo por algo bueno...

"¿Ah sí?, por qué?".."bueno, ya sabes que Sora ha estado enamorada de Taichi desde que nos conocimos en el Digimundo, no? Pues...resulta que Sora se lo dijo" "Sí, eso ya lo sé...Ella y Tai se pelearon y al parecer siguen sin hablarse, no?, pero no veo que tenga que ver eso conmigo" le contesté haciéndome el inocente, con lo que había pasado hace un rato, empezaba a darme cuenta de lo que era el problema "pues...que tú le gustas a Taichi y Sora te tiene celos.." ante esto me quedé callado...al parecer Mimi estaba bastante bien informada de la situación "¿Yamato, sigues ahí?""eh? sí" "pero se supone que no debía decírtelo, no le digas a nadie, ok?" " bueno...todo lo que me dijiste ya lo sabía, no te preocupes..."

"¿¿En serio?? Hasta lo de que tú le gustabas a Taichi?" "Mmm...hoy pasó algo que me dio la ligera impresión de eso..." "¿en serio? ¿qué pasó?" "N-no nada, bueno..¿qué me aconsejas que haga con Sora?""pues supongo que podrías hablar con ella" "sí, creo que eso haré mañana, nos vemos, ya es algo tarde y estoy cansado, no olvides que yo tengo clases mañana""es cierto, nos vemos"

Colgué el teléfono y fui a acostarme a mi cama, pero no dormí, tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar....¿Qué le diría a Sora mañana?, ese no era el único problema, no sabía qué pensar o sentir respecto a lo que pasó hoy en la tarde...

_ _

_ _


	6. La discusión con Sora

Unas horas después el despertador sonó y yo me levanté de muy mala gana, no había dormido casi nada, gracias al cielo era vier

_Capítulo 6!! Este va dedicado a Ariana-chan, por ayudarme con el título del fic y por ser una gran amiga, espero te guste ^-^. Traté de hacer este capítulo más largo...pero veo que no lo logre -_-'...gomen ne._

** **

**Estoy enamorado...de ti**

**Por Cerberusmon**

** **

** **

Capítulo 6:La discusión con Sora 

Unas horas después el despertador sonó y yo me levanté de muy mala gana, no había dormido casi nada, gracias al cielo era viernes y mañana podría dormir hasta tarde. Como mi papá no estaba no tuve que preparar el desayuno y bada más comí algo de cereal, agarré algo de dinero y me fui a la escuela. No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que había pasado: Voy a ver a Tai para verificar que todavía estuviera vivo, él me confiesa que es gay y un rato después me besa...

No sabía que pensar de todo esto, nunca había pensado en Taichi más que como amigo, y no estaba seguro de corresponder sus sentimientos, pero si no....¿porqué me había gustado ese beso?...lo peor, no sabía como reaccionar cuando lo viera...tengo que hablar con él, pero primero debo poner en orden mis sentimientos, y también debo hablar con Sora. No tenía muchas ganas de ir a la escuela...pero tenía que ir, otra falta más y me suspenderían, así que no más remedio...

Llegué a mi salón, dejé la mochila en mi banca y me salí al pasillo, como de costumbre Sora estaba platicando con Jyou y Koushiro, me acerqué a ellos y los saludé, al verte ella trató de alejarse, caminando un poco más rápido le corté el paso. "Oye Sora, creo que debemos hablar" "Sí...creo que sí" me respondió ella sin atreverse a mirarme a la cara "te parece si hablamos en el descanso?" "Está bien..." En ese momento el profesor entró al salón y tuvimos que volver a clases.

El maestro todavía estaba enojado conmigo por que lo había pasado ayer, y me tuvo toda la clase en el pizarrón resolviendo ecuaciones.Lo que fue una suerte, Taichi había ido a la escuela ese día y se sentaba al lado de mí en esa clase, todavía no estaba seguro de cómo actuar con él.

En las otras clases no presté mucha atención, yo creo por eso se pasaron rápido. Llegó la hora del descanso y cuando salí del salón Sora estaba esperándome, los dos caminamos sin decir nada por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar atrás de los salones, era el único lugar solitario a esa hora en la escuela.

Cuando llegamos ahí, ella se sentó en una barda y yo me quedé parado frente a ella, pero no dije nada, no sabía por donde empezar.Por suerte, ella rompió el silencio "He estado algo sería contigo esta semana, pero no es tú culpa, tú no hiciste nada....fue más bien..." Ella calló como no sabiendo si continuar y yo completé la oración por ella "¿Taichi?" Ella levantó la mirada sorprendida, al parecer no esperaba que yo supiera cuál era el problema..."no te sorprendas tanto...Taichi me contó lo que pasó" Ella se levantó y empezó a patear una botella vacía que estaba en el suelo, luego me encaró 

"Perdóname Matt...me porté muy mal contigo, tú no tienes la culpa de nada...toda la culpa la tiene Taichi, ese idiota no vale la pena¡¡¡nunca debí fijarme en ese raro!!!. Ella calló al sentir mi mano golpeando su cara, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que fue muy tarde "No vuelvas a hablar de Taichi de esa manera, el no tiene la culpa de lo que sientes por él, ¡ni está obligado a corresponderte!" le grité...el que hablara así de Taichi me hizo rabiar...¿acaso me importaba tanto?, ella sólo bajó la mirada y empezó a llorar..."Creí que estarías enojado con él...por haberse enamorado de ti..."Ante esto me quedé callado....¿cómo decirle que creía corresponderle? "Pues...no me molesta...""¿Le correspondes?"

Me quedé callado, ¿Confiar en Sora después de cómo había reaccionado con Taichi? Por otro lado...Sora había sido su amiga desde que eran pequeños...."Yo creo que deberíamos alejarnos de Taichi...es lo mejor para nosotros..." "¿QUÉÉ?""¿no lo crees así?""Pero en qué estás pensando? Taichi es nuestro mejor amigo!!! Cómo puedes decir eso!!""Entonces no te importa que él sea...""no, no me importa, y a ti tampoco te debería importar!!! Ha sido tu amigo desde que íbamos en kinder!!""...¿caso le correspondes? ¿o por qué lo defiendes?"

No sé que me hizo enojar...el que no aceptara a Taichi o el hecho de que quería que yo siguiera su juego..."¿y qué si le correspondiera? ¡¡eso no es asunto tuyo!! Y para que lo sepas ¡¡SI LE CORRESPONDO!!" lo grité, y retumbó en las paredes...por suerte no había nadie cerca y nadie sabía de qué estábamos hablando "Sabes qué?" me dijo ella después del pequeño silencio que siguió al eco de mi grito"LOS ODIO!!" Yo me quedé ahí, viendo como corría por dónde habíamos venido...no sabía que hacer....y no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar, tan pronto como perdí a Sora de vista escuché un ruido atrás de mí,que venía de un pequeño espacio que había entre los edificios de salones. Me di vuelta para encarar a la persona que había escuchado mi 'plática' con Sora...y me encontré cara a cara con la razón de nuestra pelea...

"Taichi.."


	7. Un poco de 'ayuda'

Fic_07

Bien...el capítulo final..veamos qué tal sale. La verdad batallé bastante para escribirlo, no tenía ni ideas ni inspiración, y de repente vi los fanart que Cris-Chan hizo de esta historia, así que este capítulo va dedicado para ella, ojalá te guste!!. 

** **

**Estoy enamorado...de ti**

**Por Cerberusmon**

** **

Capítulo 7:Un poco de 'ayuda' 

"Taichi..." fue lo único que pude decir... él salió completamente de su escondite,y nos quedamos viendo cara a cara, pasaron unos segundos que me parecieron eternos y al fin él habló...o más bien lo intento, ya que apenas había abierto la boca para decir algo, sonó el timbre.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos a clases..." dijo, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado desde que salió del pasillo. Y comenzó a caminar rumbo a nuestro salón.

"Sí...pero debemos hablar antes..." Le dije quedándome parado dónde estaba. Él se volteó y me tomo del brazo "No, tú tienes que ir a clases, otra falta más y estarás en serios problemas" Me sonrió y empezó a caminar de nuevo, obligándome a ir con él. Yo me alegré ante esto, al menos todo este asunto no cambiaría nuestra amistad.

La clase de inglés fue más aburrida de lo normal (yo juraba que eso no era posible) y se me hizo eterna, además sólo quedaba esta clase....¿no odian que la clase más aburrida sea la última?. Sora no entró a esa clase, lo que no me importó mucho, todavía estaba molesto con ella y lo que menos quería era verla o estar soportando sus miradas de odio.

Al fin, la clase de inglés terminó y todos salieron del salón, a todos nos esperaba un gran fin de semana. Estaba guardando mis cosas cuando Taichi fue a mi lugar "Creo...que ya podemos hablar, no?" Antes de qué él pudiera contestarme llegaron Mimi y Jyou al salón. "Así que esta es su nueva escuela, eh?, es linda" dijo Mimi con su típico tono infantil..."Linda?" Le respondió Jyou un poco apenado por la conducta de la chica, "Oye Tai!!!, necesito que me acompañes!!! Llegó ropa nueva al centro comercial y yo no puedo cargar sola todo lo que voy a comprar!" "eh?!! y por qué no le dices a Jyou que te acompañe?"Dijo Tai recordando lo terrible que era ir de compras con Mimi..."Porque tú eres más fuerte y puedes cargar más cosas" "P-pero...yo y Matt estábamos discutiendo algo muy importante!" Dijo mientras era arrastrado por Mimi hasta la puerta del salón, "Matt está aquí todo el tiempo, y yo sólo vine por unos días". 

Fue lo último que Jyou y yo pudimos escuchar, Mimi y Tai ya estaban muy lejos. Jyou y yo nos quedamos un momento en silencio y con cara de lástima por el pobre Taichi.Jyou me pidió que lo acompañara a una librería que estaba cerca de la escuela, y como no tenía nada mejor qué hacer, decidí ir con él. 

En el camino platicamos de cosas sin importancia hasta que hubo un pequeño silencio y luego me preguntó "Y qué piensas hacer con lo de Taichi?" Lo sabía!! Mimi y Jyou lo habían hecho a propósito!! Ya se me hacía muy raro que Mimi quisiera comprar su ropa acá...pero ¿qué rayos estaban planeando?, "¿Como lo sabes?" "Después del descanso me encontré a Sora llorando cerca del laboratorio, y me contó lo que pasó" Con razón Taichi tenía miedo de lo que Sora podía hacer...a este paso todo el mundo se iba a enterar..."Ah...." "Y bien....¿Qué piensas hacer?" Era difícil responder esa pregunta, ni yo mismo sabía lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Taichi.."Veo que todavía no estás muy seguro..." "Realmente no..." "Lo que le dijiste a Sora...¿era cierto?" "Sí.." Jyou sonrió y me dijo "Entonces creo que no hay ningún problema, ¿o sí?""Pues....".

En ese momento llegamos a la librería y Jyou cambió de tema, lo que me pareció bien, no traía ganas de hablar de eso, no hasta que no estuviera seguro de lo que sentía. Jyou compró unos libros y empezamos a caminar rumbo a mi departamento, cuando pasamos por el parque que está cerca de dónde vivo, no me sorprendió ver ahí a Mimi, como si nos estuviera esperando...pero...¿dónde está Taichi? "Jyou, creo que lo arruiné todo..." "¿Qué pasó?" Le pregunté, ya era muy obvio que Tai y yo teníamos que ver en esto "Taichi y yo íbamos al centro comercial cuando nos encontramos con Sora y ellos se empezaron a pelear...al final Taichi se fue corriendo...Oye Matt!!! ¡¿A dónde vas?!" Me gritó Mimi al ver que empezaba a correr como Taichi lo hizo media hora antes "A buscarlo!! ¿a dónde más?" 

No estoy muy seguro si Mimi escuchó mi respuesta, corrí hasta llegar al edificio dónde vivía Taichi y después de MUCHAS escaleras llegué a su departamento, toqué el timbre y Kari abrió la puerta, adentro estaban Daisuke y Takeru por lo que pude ver por encima de la cabeza de Hikari, "Hola Kari, ¿está Taichi?" "No Matt, no ha regresado desde que se fue a la escuela, ya empieza a preocuparme, ¿no sabes a dónde fue cuando terminaron las clases?" "Estuvo con Mimi un rato, pero después no sé a donde se iría, bueno nos vemos luego" "Ok, bye" Pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido, Tai tenía que llegar tarde o temprano a su casa, así que me senté en las escaleras a esperarlo, ya casi era la puesta de sol cuando oí sus pasos en las escaleras,"hola", se asustó al oír mi voz, supongo que lo que menos esperaba era que yo estuviera ahí, "hola, qué haces aquí?" "pues...tenemos algo de qué hablar, no?" le dije a la vez que caminábamos hacía su departamento, "Cuando iba caminando con Mimi, me encontré con Sora y puse las cosas en claro con ella..." "sí..algo de eso me dijo Mimi...", Tai se quedó frente a la puerta, como si no quisiera pasar, "y Jyou?" "se quedó con Mimi, supongo que también están buscándote.." Tai no me hizo más preguntas y yo no sabía que decir para romper ese silencio, era tonto...Tai había sido mi amigo por años...¿por qué estar nervioso con él? ¿por qué acabas de aceptar que estás enamorado de él? me respondí yo mismo la pregunta.

Tai se acerco a mí y casi abrazándome, me susurró al oído "lo que le dijiste a Sora...¿era cierto?" Si su propósito era ponerme más nervioso, tendría que felicitarlo porque lo logró, después de unos segundos de dudarlo, decidí abrazarlo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, él se separó un poco de mí y clavó sus ojos en los míos, sus ojos eran de un café rojizo debido a la luz del sol que estaba a punto de desaparecer en el horizonte, él puso su manos en mis hombros y acerco su cara a la mía, instintivamente cerré los ojos, podía sentir su aliento..pero cuando sus labios iban a tocar los míos...

"Awwwww!! ¿No es la escena más tierna que hayan visto en su vida?" reconocí la chillona voz de Mimi, abrí los ojos y volteé hacia las escaleras, que era de donde provenía la voz, para encontrarme a Mimi y Miyako observándonos con ojos en forma de corazón...un poco atrás de ellas venía Jyou, que parecía no haberse fijado en lo queMimi interrumpió, venía con la vista fija en Jun, su novia desde hace una semana, que estaba colgada de su brazo derecho.

FIN

Lo terminé! Lo terminé!! No lo puedo creer *_*, mi primer Fanfic!!. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final ^-^, quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, y me han dado sus comentarios, especialmente a Jun (lo prometido es deuda, Jun y Jyou =P), Ariadna y Cris-Sama por toda la ayuda que me dieron cuando me atoraba. Espero sus reviews de este capítulo, ok?!!!


End file.
